Falling for you
by Kira Read
Summary: Sakura no era el tipo de chica que compraría a alguien en una subasta del colegio. Mucho menos si ese alguien era "soy-el-amo-de-todo-y-la-cosa-más-sexy-existente-en-el-mundo" Li. Aunque quizá podría hacer una excepción, al fin y al cabo era por una buena causa… ¿no?
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Ok, trama de la historia sí, pero casi todos los personajes (excepto los que no reconozcan) son obra y gracia del grupo CLAMP.

* * *

 **Falling for you**

 _Por Kira Read_

Sakura Kinomoto había pasado por situaciones extrañas en su vida. De verdad. A sus escasos 17 años había recorrido varios lugares alrededor del país y algunas partes del extranjero, así que las oportunidades para sentirse rara o ver cosas raras o ser parte de situaciones raras habían sido demasiadas.

Sin embargo, nunca en su vida imaginó que podría llegar a estar en este tipo de situación.

—Cómprame.

Acorralada contra una pared en el pasillo más desolado de la preparatoria en la que llevaba menos de un mes, no pudo más que aterrarse ante la orden. Y de parte de quién venía… eso lo hacía todo mucho peor. Y es que, viéndolo en retrospectiva, era de lo más insólito si tomábamos en cuenta que desde el minuto en que pisó los jardines de la preparatoria Seijô se propuso pasar desapercibida. Pero al parecer no lo había hecho bien, principalmente por el hecho de que él la había notado y pues ahora… ahora no sabía qué pensar de la situación.

—Cómprame —insistió el chico ejerciendo más presión sobre ella con su poderosa mirada.

Tuvo que tragar pesado. A ella no le podía estar pasando eso. No podía terminar de asimilar la situación: hace un par de minutos estaba paseando tranquilamente (y solitaria) por los jardines de su escuela y de la nada ese loco la arrastraba hasta un lugar sospechosamente oscuro y desolado para exigirle esto.

El mundo no tenía mucho sentido. Al menos no desde el momento en que el terrible adolescente temperamental que tenía en frente decidió que era un buen día para fastidiar a la única chica en la escuela que, probablemente, nunca había estado ni remotamente interesada en él más que por su simple y sana curiosidad, lo cual estaba muy lejos de los turbios pensamientos que él solía despertar en sus compañeras —que, por cierto, eran lo suficientemente descaradas para hablar barbaridad y media en los vestidores—.

Ella, por supuesto, no era así. Ella nunca dejaría que sus hormonas se llevaran lo mejor de ella, sobre todo porque —hay que ser sinceras— él no le atraía en lo más mínimo. No importaba la sonrisa perfecta, ni los brazos fuertes —hay que creerle: los tiene justo a los lados de su cabeza ahora—, ni que le sacara unos veinte centímetros, ni mucho menos los ojos que parecían caramelo fundido. No señor, nada de eso importaba porque, sencillamente, a ella no le gustaban los castaños.

¡Argh! Está bien, si nos ponemos exigentes, quisquillosos y súper pesados puede ser que quizá, quizá, lo haya mirado un par de veces más de la cuenta, pero eso no implicaba que tenía el derecho de arrastrarla hasta ahí así. ¡Ella ni siquiera le dedicaba más de un pensamiento al día! (que era cuando lo saludaba en vano en las mañanas al entrar al aula). Sakura pensó que todo lo que estaba pasando podría ser obra de su imaginación, pero ni siquiera sus más vívidas fantasías podrían recrear con tanta maestría esa expresión furiosa. Dios mío, parecía que iba a arrancarle la cabeza…

(Y puede que hasta fuera mejor, porque no sabía qué sería de sus pobres nervios si seguían así de cerca).

—¡Kinomoto! Deja de pensar en las estupideces de siempre y escúchame: tienes que comprarme —y, de paso, le apretó más fuerte las muñecas con lo que le impedía escapar de cualquier manera.

—¿Q-qué? —fue lo único que pudo articular luego de algunos segundos. Él sencillamente frunció más el ceño y maldijo por lo bajo, pero no la soltó.

—Dije que tú vas a comprarme —le repitió con un tono que dejaba claro que no quería réplicas.

Pero ella era Sakura Kinomoto. Las cosas que estaban claras para el resto a duras penas y tenían cierto sentido para ella.

—Pe-pero yo-yo…yo…no entiendo…

Él solo se dedicó a mirarla esos amenazantes ojos que poseía, que parecían adquirir un brillo casi dorado con tanta furia que se reflejaba en ellos (y casi se rió mentalmente de sí misma al ponerse tan imaginativa con tonos y colores en una situación como esa), y la pegó más a la pared. Bajó su rostro a la altura del de ella haciendo que sus narices se rozaran y le gruñó a la vez que le decía:

—Escúchame bien, porque ya estoy cansado de repetirlo y de perseguirte —dijo con voz controlada—: vas a comprarme. Vas a comprarme en la subasta del sábado así sea lo último que hagas.

Sakura se lo quedó viendo unos segundos intentando procesar la información, cosa que no se le hacía tan fácil debido a la cercanía y el nerviosismo natural que le inspiraba el chico cada vez que estaba a su alrededor; pero, entonces, terminó de asimilar esas palabras y en su mente se puso a contar.

Uno…

Claramente, él quería que ella lo comprara en la subasta que organizaría su curso el día sábado para recaudar fondos.

Dos…

Peor aún, él estaba dispuesto a amenazarla y perseguirla para que ella lo comprara en la susodicha subasta.

Tres…

Shaoran Li, el muchacho más perseguido por las chicas de su escuela, le exigía a ella, la nueva y nada resaltante Sakura Kinomoto, que lo comprara en una subasta en la que él era el premio mayor.

— _¿¡Qué rayos!?_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hola. No hago esto hace mucho tiempo. Y en caso alguien me reconozca, probablemente estará pensando que soy bien descarada para venir a subir una nueva historia cuando tengo _varias_ colgadas hace años. Pero me atrevo a subir este fanfic en particular porque está _demasiado_ avanzado y porque, no sé, supongo que quise compartirlo.

En fin, ¿de qué va todo esto? Esta escena introductoria en realidad los está poniendo un mes delante de donde comienza la historia, así que no es técnicamente un primer capítulo sino algo así como un preview. El siguiente capítulo es el primero y, obviamente, los pondrá en rumbo a entender cómo es que Sakura y Shaoran llegaron a esto. Sé que ahorita parece un poco confuso, pero tomará sentido, I promise.

Si a alguien le agrada la idea, amaré que me lo digan para seguir subiéndolo. Espero pronto tenerles noticias que proyectos viejos que, estoy segura, la gran mayoría pensó abandonados.

Es bonito estar de regreso. Dejo un abrazo para cualquiera que lea esta cosilla sencilla.


	2. Capítulo uno: Como si fuera el destino

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Ok, la trama de la historia sí, pero todos los personajes (excepto los que no reconozcan) son obra y gracia del grupo CLAMP.

* * *

 **Falling for you**

 _Por Kira Read_

* * *

 _Un mes antes_

 _..._

La pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda era el típico lugar a donde las personas se mudaban cuando buscaban alejarse del bullicio de lugares mucho más céntricos como Tokio. Los días transcurrían de manera apacible y casi sin sobresaltos entre sus habitantes, los índices de criminalidad eran bajísimos, las escuelas y preparatorias eran excelentes, y todos los espacios estaban llenos de una atmósfera de orden, disciplina y respeto. En otras palabras, Tomoeda era un lugar básicamente… aburrido.

Por eso, no era sorprendente que noticias insignificantes despertaran un rápido y absurdo interés entre quienes allí vivían. Cosas como un bombero rescatando un gato de un árbol, la inauguración de un nuevo supermercado, o…

—¡Una chica nueva! —exclamó Tomoyo Daidouji al irrumpir en la tranquilidad de la azotea y llegar al costado de su mejor amigo, Shaoran Li, luego de lo que parecía haber sido la carrera de su vida por toda la preparatoria.

—¿Mh? —le preguntó él sin despegar los ojos de su libro.

—¡Mañana llega una chica nueva! —repitió con la emoción escapando por sus poros.

—Ah, qué bien.

Tomoyo arrugó muy ligeramente la nariz y perdonó a Shaoran por su ineptitud únicamente porque lo conocía desde el jardín de infantes y porque, bueno, era algo así como su muñeco Ken tamaño real (y mucho más guapo que un muñeco Ken según la opinión popular). Cómo podía permanecer tan tranquilo ante una noticia de _tanta_ relevancia en su vida, no lo entendía. Sintiendo algo de pena por él y decidiendo sacarlo de su ignorancia, le arrebató el libro de las manos para atraer su atención total y que por fin _comprendiera_.

—¡Tomoyo! —le gritó el muchacho mirándola con furia a través de sus gafas de lectura. Ella solo pudo sonreír y lo miró con ojos soñadores.

—¿Es que no te parece maravilloso? ¡Una chica nueva llega _precisamente_ _mañana_!

Shaoran se quitó las gafas y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. A veces se preguntaba por qué no había sacado a Tomoyo de su vida a tiempo. Respirando hondo para mantener la compostura, le dijo: —No entiendo qué es lo maravilloso de una chica nueva.

—¿Que qué es lo maravilloso? ¡No llega una chica nueva a la preparatoria desde que la iniciamos e incluso desde nuestro último curso de la secundaria!

—¿Y la baja tasa de llegada de chicas nuevas a la preparatoria es tan importante porque…? —ella gruñó y alzó las manos al cielo sacudiendo el libro de un lado a otro.

—¿No lo entiendes? ¡La primera chica nueva en tres años llega precisamente a nuestro curso _el día de tu cumpleaños_! ¡Es como si fuera el destino actuando para que ella llegue a tu vida como un regalo que acabe con tu infinita amargura!

Se quedaron en silencio por uno, dos, tres segundos tan solo mirándose. Entonces, Shaoran rodó los ojos y se volvió a poner las gafas mientras se acercaba a ella. —Tienes problemas, Tomoyo —concluyó. Le arrancó el libro de las manos y se fue a buscar un mejor escondite dejándola sola en la azotea.

Una vez escuchó la puerta que daba a las escaleras cerrarse, la pelinegra meneó la cabeza y miró al cielo que poco a poco iba tornándose anaranjado. Al parecer, Shaoran era demasiado obtuso para comprenderlo, pero afortunadamente la tenía a ella.

Está bien, podía haber gente que considerara que estaba exagerando todo, pero había cosas que Tomoyo sencillamente _sabía_. Por ejemplo, sabía que aunque el tiempo estaba un poco cambiante, el 13 de julio sería un día resplandeciente. También sabía que sin duda alguna una avalancha de chicas estaría esperando en vano el día de mañana darle su regalo a Shaoran, pero que fracasarían en el intento porque él siempre se escondía en algún lugar de la preparatoria los días de sus cumpleaños aunque dijera que no lo iba a hacer. Y, aunque ni él mismo lo supiera, sabía que Shaoran necesitaba un alguien especial en su vida.

Y ahora también sabía que esa chica era la indicada. El destino había dado su señal, estaba absolutamente segura que su llegada _no podía_ ser una coincidencia. ¡Era la primera chica nueva en tres jodidos años, por Dios! Y que justo ingresara a su curso un 13 de julio. Ah, era demasiado.

Así que Tomoyo Daidouji, autodenominándose el hada madrina de una inexistente pareja, se juró a sí misma que haría todo lo posible para que el buen Shaoran y la chica nueva terminaran juntos. Eso, o dejaba de llamarse Tomoyo Daidouji.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1:** _Como si fuera el destino_

—Esta es. Una bonita preparatoria, ¿eh? Escuché que tiene un excelente programa de atletismo —le dijo su padre mirando con atención y una sonrisa la escuela que se levantaba ante sus ojos. Sakura se mordió el labio mirando el imponente edificio frente a ella. Si podía ser sincera, no se había esperado algo tan grande de un lugar tan pequeño como Tomoeda.

Se refundió un poco en el asiento del auto y bajó la mirada buscando la energía para enfrentar lo que significaba entrar como una chica nueva a la preparatoria ya avanzado el ciclo escolar. Y una estudiante de último año. "No pasa nada", se dijo, "no es la primera vez". Respiró profundo y miró a su padre quien, como siempre, ya estaba mirándola con el ceño arrugado por la preocupación y la culpabilidad.

—Sakura, siento mucho que… —comenzó a decir poniéndole una mano en el hombro, pero ella lo detuvo con una negación de cabeza y una sonrisa más brillante de lo que se sentía en esos instantes.

—Papá, no pasa nada. Sabes que adoro las nuevas experiencias —Fujitaka Kinomoto miró a su hija sin creerse ni una sola palabra de ello y se lo hizo saber acentuando más aún su ceño. Sakura rodó los ojos y cogió su mochila del asiento trasero. —Anda, ¿de cuándo acá armamos tanto drama? Me encanta, despreocúpate —le reiteró abriendo la puerta del carro.

Su padre se relajó un poco, pero la sombra del remordimiento aún cubría sus ojos.

—De cualquier manera, pequeña, sabes que puedes decirme si algo malo pasa o…

—Ya lo sé. Y tú sabes que estaré excelente, papá —dijo Sakura ya desde fuera, —no puede irme mal si tienen un buen programa de atletismo —le guiñó un ojo. Fujitaka sonrió esta vez y asintió.

—Nos veremos en la cena, hija. ¡Aprende y recuerda que…

—Cada día es una nueva aventura —asintió ella cerrando la puerta del carro y despidiéndose con la mano. Después de una última breve mirada, su padre arrancó y ella se quedó mirándolo hasta que dobló la esquina con gesto ausente.

Sakura se reprochó por la idea repentina que surgió en su mente de huir ahora que él no la estaba mirando. En realidad, debería estar acostumbrada a sus "nuevos comienzos", dado que era la tercera vez en dos años que habían tenido que mudarse por el trabajo de su padre, pero no se había visto venir este cambio. De hecho, había estado casi segura que Kyoto sería su hogar fijo por al menos unos años más.

"Pero no lo fue", se recordó inspirando fuertemente. No estaba en la naturaleza de Sakura lamentarse tan profundamente por su vida y la suerte que le había tocado, así que utilizó todos los resquicios de su actitud positiva para voltearse a enfrentar lo que era su presente: la preparatoria Seijô. La gran reja verde abría paso a un pequeño y bonito jardín delantero con un camino en medio lleno de estudiantes apresurados por llegar a clases.

Se tomó un momento para analizar a la gente a su alrededor y notó con tranquilidad cómo todos parecían embebidos en sus asuntos. Los chicos charlaban alegremente intentando golpearse como si causarse dolor físico fuera lo más sensacional del mundo, un grupo de chicas se reía por lo bajo mientras se susurraban secretos al caminar de manera exasperantemente lenta, otros tantos caminaban directo al edificio principal sin prestar especial atención al resto, pero repartiendo saludos por aquí y por allá… y luego estaba ella, parada en medio del camino, sintiéndose diminuta entre tanta gente e intentando controlar el repentino ardor en sus ojos que venía acompañado por ese incómodo nudo en su garganta.

Era tan diferente de Kyoto…

Cuando la primera lágrima amenazó con caer, sacudió la cabeza y suspiró con fuerza. No iba a derrumbarse en ese instante, de ninguna manera se dejaría caer. Esta era su nueva vida y tendría que aceptarla tal como era.

Se dijo entonces que todo estaría bien para ella siempre y cuando recordara sus reglas básicas: no hagas buenos amigos, no resaltes demasiado en clase, no te involucres en ninguna actividad que atraiga la atención de manera especial y, principalmente, no te metas en problemas innecesarios.

 _Y esta vez no fallaré_.

Inspirando con fuerza para llenarse de energía, dio sus primeros pasos camino al edificio.

* * *

—Bueno, he tenido que hacer maravillas para encajarte en algún lugar. Lamentablemente eres la menor del curso, pero el grupo al que te deberíamos haber asignado está repleto. Te diré que afortunadamente, tus profesores son… —Sakura sonrió con amabilidad fingiendo escuchar el resto del discurso que ya se sabía de memoria. Comenzó a preguntarse si los redactaban de manera estandarizada para todos los alumnos nuevos como ella.

Si debía ser sincera, había escuchado lo mismo demasiadas veces ya. "Tus profesores son geniales", "hay un gran ambiente en tu curso", "¡estamos seguros que te encantará este lugar!", y etcétera solían ser las frases más repetidas en el repertorio de quienes se encargaban de recibir a los nuevos alumnos. Las primeras veces que le habían dicho tales cosas se había sentido animada y hasta reconfortada, pero ahora... no podía evitar pensar que solo quedaba esperar hasta la siguiente mudanza.

—¿Kinomoto? —la voz de la encargada la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh?

—Este es tu salón y este tu horario de clases —le entregó un papel mirándola de manera empática. —Aún no llega la señorita Akizuki, la tutora, pero ya puedes ir entrando. Tu asiento es el penúltimo junto a la ventana. No te preocupes, la señorita Akizuki te reconocerá ni bien entre al aula.

Sakura le sonrió una última vez y al verla marcharse dejó salir un suspiro. No había muchas personas dentro, pero las que estaban se encontraban reunidas en un rincón al parecer ocupadas con algo importante. Un poco contenta por eso, entró y se sentó silenciosamente en el rincón que le asignaron, el cual incluso tenía una tarjeta con su nombre ya colocada.

Sin molestarse en sacar sus libros, giró su rostro inmediatamente hacia la ventana y puso su mente en blanco.

¿Qué estarían haciendo en Kyoto sus compañeros? ¿Quizá Miki llegaría tarde por haberse entretenido maquillándose? ¿Y podría ser que su clase continuara tan escandalosa como siempre? ¿Y su hermano estaría gruñendo ya? Casi podía imaginarlo renegando por cualquier tontería… y también a Yukito a su lado, sonriéndole con paciencia e intentando controlarlo. El buen, apuesto y genial Yukito…

—¡Buenos días, clase! —el grito de quien suponía era la tutora del curso la sobresaltó. Enderezándose en su asiento, notó que de pronto la clase parecía repleta de gente y ella ni siquiera había notado cuándo entraron.

Ah, eso estaba mal. Abstraerse del mundo no era sano.

—Vamos a iniciar con la clase de hoy, pero antes hay algunos anuncios importantes —dijo con una sonrisa la señorita Akizuki. En realidad, era bastante atractiva. —Primero, ¡tenemos una nueva compañera en nuestras filas!

Sakura se encogió un poco pensando que la señorita Akizuki no era tan atractiva y afable como creyó en un primer momento.

—¡Vamos, no seas tímida! Ven aquí al frente y preséntate —le dijo mirándola directamente. Todos los ojos que parecían haber estado ignorándola hasta entonces se fijaron en ella y supuso que notaron su rostro lleno de vergüenza mientras se ponía de pie e iba al frente.

La señorita Akizuki la recibió con un abrazo que casi la hizo trasbillar, lo que generó la risa de varios de sus compañeros. Decidió ignorar ese hecho, aunque no evitó que sus mejillas ardieran aún más, y pegó sus ojos al piso para luego decir: —Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. Acabo de mudarme de Kyoto y espero poder llevarme bien con ustedes. —Acto seguido, y sin esperar muchas más instrucciones, fue a sentarse.

Nakuru Akizuki miró a su nueva estudiante con algo de lástima, así que dejó pasar el hecho de que aún quería preguntarle un millón de cosas y pasó a lo que seguía.

—¡Y casualmente también es el cumpleaños de nuestro muy atractivo e inteligente Shaoran Li! ¡Vamos a cantarle con mucho entusiasmo la canción de "feliz cumpleaños"! Y… ¿Shaoran? ¿Dónde está Shaoran Li? —preguntó al notar que la persona de la que hablaba no se encontraba presente.

Cuando nadie supo darle razón, hizo una mueca a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos. En realidad, no debería sorprenderle que ese niño no asistiera el día de su cumpleaños a pesar de que le hubiera advertido que no toleraría que faltara ese día adrede. Encogiéndose de hombros, se prometió que ya se le ocurriría algo suficientemente bueno como castigo por andar saltándose las clases.

—Bueno, ni modo. Iniciemos abriendo la página 76 en nuestro libro de texto…

Siguiendo al resto, Sakura sacó el libro correspondiente y lo abrió en la página señalada aunque le costaba comprender cualquier cosa que la profesora Akizuki estuviera diciendo. Tan ocupada estaba sumiéndose en su miseria e intentando seguir lo que decía la maestra, que no se dio cuenta de la continuidad (y la infinita añoranza) con que sus compañeros y compañeras, principalmente estas últimas, parecían mirar el único lugar vacío de la clase: el que se encontraba tras el suyo.

* * *

—Escuché que fueron a buscarlo a la azotea esperando encontrarlo, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

—¡Rayos, llegué hoy especialmente temprano esperando verlo entrar pero no apareció! Creo que definitivamente esta vez no vino a la preparatoria.

—Te digo que sí vino. Himeko me dijo que Satoshi le contó que escuchó a Hiragizawa diciéndole a Daidouji: "Acabo de ver al señor popularidad corriendo hacia la azotea. ¿Es que piensa seguir jugando a las escondidas para siempre?". ¡Y no puede haber estado hablando de otra persona que no sea Li!

—¿Pero no crees que puede haberse marchado ya?

—No lo sé, pero todas siguen buscándolo…

 _Puto Eriol._

Shaoran miró con algo de cautela cómo esas cotorras de primer año se marchaban de la biblioteca y volvió a recostarse contra los estantes de la sección de literatura juvenil. No sabía por qué carajos se detuvo a saludar a Eriol cuando era de esperarse que haría algo para fastidiarlo. Casi, casi había logrado pasar de incógnito y el cuatrojos iba y lo arruinaba todo.

Afortunadamente, esta vez había escogido bien su escondite así que podía darse el lujo de relajarse un poco.

Todas las personas celebraban de manera distinta su cumpleaños. A algunos les gustaba que les hicieran grandes celebraciones, otros preferían reuniones íntimas con sus familias, probablemente incluso hubiera quienes disfrutaran que absolutos extraños los saludaran. Pues bueno, Shaoran Li no era de esos.

¿Qué le gustaba a él? La tranquilidad, la ausencia de cuchicheos a su espalda, las tortas de chocolate que preparaba Wei, pasar tiempo con quienes _sí_ eran sus amigos y los libros de historia y matemáticas. ¿Qué definitivamente no le gustaba? Tipas gritonas fastidiándolo para que aceptara sus regalos, tipas gritonas haciendo un escándalo y pancartas de felicitación, y en general cualquier cosa que implicara algo ostentoso y tipas gritonas.

Lamentablemente para él, y por razones que de verdad escapaban a su razonamiento, parecía que lo que obtenía con más frecuencia era lo que no le gustaba. Y usualmente lo toleraba con éxito. Está bien, usualmente lo _ignoraba_ con éxito. Pero hoy era su cumpleaños y el único regalo que se permitía hacerse a sí mismo desde hace algunos años era el no asistir a clase ese día y esconderse de todos hasta que fuera hora de ir a casa a soplar las velas del pastel que Wei le hacía mientras Tomoyo tomaba una cantidad absurda de fotos y Eriol y Takashi cantaban una versión siempre desafinada del clásico "Feliz cumpleaños".

Por supuesto, sería más sencillo esconderse _fuera_ de la preparatoria. Pero habían factores que se lo impedían: primero, Wei tenía estrictas órdenes de no dejarlo faltar a clase a menos que cayera _gravemente_ enfermo, así que obviamente quedarse en casa no era una opción; segundo, podría intentar irse a cualquier otra parte, pero Tomoeda era el tipo de lugar donde un escolar vagando por las calles en horario de estar en clase llamaba demasiado la atención; tercero, no había lugar que conociera mejor que Seijô.

Así que ahí estaba él, perdiendo el tiempo sin culpa alguna. Y la biblioteca era un lugar seguro para él siempre que _de verdad_ quería esconderse. Casi todos los días estaba vacía a excepción del señor Reed, el bibliotecario. En todo caso, si alguien decidiera curiosear por ahí era mucho más probable que lo buscara en la sección de Historia o en la Matemáticas (porque eran sus materias favoritas) que, convenientemente, eran fáciles de vigilar desde la sección de Literatura Juvenil, que era un rincón abandonado y poco conocido.

Lo único malo es que ahora estaba atrapado entre esos estantes sin nada interesante que leer porque el libro sobre mitos griegos que había llevado para entretenerse lo había acabado en el transcurso de la mañana. Resignado, escogió un libro al azar entre un montón de títulos que le parecían un poco cursis.

 _Las ventajas de ser invisible_.

Shaoran resopló y su flequillo se movió un poco. Bueno, al menos le hacía un poco de gracia el título considerando su situación. Cuando el timbre del fin del almuerzo sonó, él abrió el libro con paciencia. Aún le quedaba un largo tramo de espera por delante.

* * *

Sakura tenía que admitir que le gustaba un poco Seijô. Tenía unos bonitos jardines en los cuales podía pasear tranquilamente durante los almuerzos, los profesores eran lo suficientemente amables, la ventana de su salón era bastante amplia y el cielo muy azul. Probablemente lo mejor de todo era que la gente _siempre_ parecía estar metida en sus asuntos.

Enterrada su tristeza inicial en algún lugar de su mente, se había permitido observar un poco a los demás y, por primera vez en su vida, nadie le había prestado atención alguna. No es que Sakura pudiera vanagloriarse de ser tan excepcional como para que la gente se viera interesada en ella. Es solo que ser la chica nueva solía atraer cierta curiosidad en cada ciudad que visitaba. Por lo menos alguien siempre había intentado acercarse a ella para entablar amistad (con éxito en todas las ocasiones).

Pero a pesar de que Tomoeda era tan pequeño, parecía tener personas mucho más desinteresadas. En esta ocasión, aunque se sentía sola, le alegraba. Nada le aseguraba que fuera a quedarse mucho tiempo, así que no involucrarse con nadie era mucho, muchísimo mejor.

Fuera de eso, la preparatoria parecía ser un lugar común…

Excepto por esos grandes grupos de chicas que parecían estar jugando a las escondidas. Las había visto durante el almuerzo casualmente cuando intentaba buscar un lugar pacífico y pensó que la azotea podía funcionar (en caso la preparatoria tuviera una azotea decente), pero no. Estaba repleta de chicas hablando entre sí y murmurando sobre encontrar una vaya a saber qué.

 _¿Quizá sea actividad de algún club?_

Era un poco particular, pero no le extrañaría.

Distraída, miró el reloj y comprobó que estaban a pocos segundos de la hora de salida.

—Así que les recomiendo ir recolectando noticias de gran importancia a nivel internacional, su evaluación final requerirá que evalúen una y la comparen con un hecho en la historia utilizando factores que se puedan considerar como reincidentes en la creación de conflictos ya sean nacionales o internacionales —dijo el profesor de Historia justo antes de que tocara el timbre.

La castaña apuntó pacientemente lo dicho, esperando que poco a poco el salón fuera quedándose vacío y aunque su objetivo era no levantar la vista hasta quedarse sola, no pudo evitar asustarse al ver la rapidez con que muchas de sus compañeras se paraban y corrían fuera del salón.

—No debiste haber dicho tan alto que él sí vino a la preparatoria —escuchó de pronto.

Tres pelinegros estaban parados a unas cuantas carpetas de la suya, mirando el lugar por el que la mayoría del salón había prácticamente huido con una mezcla de pena y diversión. La única chica, que era realmente bonita, miraba con cierto reproche al más alto de los muchachos que la acompañaban. Él solo se acomodó las gafas y sonrió un poco.

—¿Cuál sería la diversión en dejarlo pasar el día tranquilo? —le respondió. Y entonces pasó lo único que Sakura había querido evitar ese día: el chico con gafas la vio.

Automáticamente, ella bajó la mirada y se apresuró a empacar sus cosas.

—¿Ella no es…?

—Olvídalo, tenemos que ir por sus regalos.

—¿Teníamos que comprarle algo?

—¡Takashi!

—Es broma…

Y luego de ese intercambio de palabras, del cual había podido deducir que la chica que parecía una muñeca de porcelana había arrastrado a sus amigos fuera del salón, todo fue silencio. Suspirando aliviada, Sakura se dijo que mejor era no tentar su suerte y marcharse cuanto antes.

Cerró su mochila, se la puso al hombro y se dispuso a irse, pero entonces notó algo sobre el escritorio que estaba tras el suyo: un libro abandonado.

 _Oh, se lo debe haber olvidado alguien_.

Y tomando en cuenta que se titulaba "El club de los corazones solitarios", suponía que era una muchacha. Mordió su labio inferior indecisa sobre qué hacer. Intentó hacer memoria sobre quién se sentaba tras ella, pero realmente no podía recordarlo. Y ahora, ¿quizá tendría que esperar a mañana para dárselo? Pero realmente no quería hablar con nadie más de lo necesario…

Ay, rayos. ¿Por qué el destino la metía en ese tipo de situaciones?

Hizo un puchero y abrió el libro mientras pensaba, pero entonces notó algo particular: una pequeña tarjeta con un código que sin duda pertenecía a una biblioteca. Y el sello en la primera página se lo confirmó: el libro era de la biblioteca de la preparatoria.

Con una sonrisa, decidió que lo mejor sería que lo devolviera ella y ya buscaría la forma de decírselo a quien fuera su compañera del asiento de atrás el día de mañana sin tener que hablarle necesariamente.

Afortunadamente, había logrado ver la biblioteca en sus inspecciones de las instalaciones durante el almuerzo, así que no fue difícil llegar. El bibliotecario era un hombre de unos 40 años, con gafas delicadas y un semblante un tanto serio.

—Buenas tardes, vengo a devolver este libro que encontré… eh, quiero decir, que una compañera me pidió que trajera por ella porque no le dio el tiempo de venir —explicó con torpeza y casi se da un golpe en la cabeza, ¡la idea tampoco era exponer a la chica olvidadiza a un castigo por casi perder un libro de la biblioteca escolar!

El señor Reed, según leyó en su gafete, asintió sin levantar la mirada y le dijo: —Bien. Ese libro es de la sección de literatura juvenil, así que por favor regrésalo a su lugar.

—Eh, pero… —justo cuando iba a explicar que no tenía idea de dónde rayos estaba la bendita sección esa, sonó el teléfono y el señor Reed se apresuró a contestarlo.

Sakura maldijo su mala suerte, pero resginándose a su destino, se puso a buscar el lugar que le indicaron. Vio a unas cuantas chicas cuchicheando entre unos estantes que, según el letrero al frente, eran de la sección de Matemática e imaginó que nada de literatura podía estar cerca de cosas con números.

Al parecer acertó, porque dio con la sección de Literatura Clásica y sonrió avanzando con distracción. A decir verdad, tenía que admitir que la biblioteca de Seijô estaba muy bien equipada.

 _¡Hasta tienen una sección de literatura ingl…!_

El sonido sordo que el choque de su cuerpo con otro hizo apenas se oyó en el amplio lugar. Totalmente tensa, notó que la persona con la que había chocado al girar una esquina estaba a sus espaldas, cubriéndole la boca con una mano y sujetándola por encima de sus brazos y cintura con la otra.

Pudo leer el letrero que rezaba "Literatura Juvenil" en lo que, juraba, era de repente el rincón más oscuro y oculto de la biblioteca. Intentando controlar el pánico que la invadió, y diciéndose que nada malo podía ocurrirle realmente ahí dentro considerando que había gente a unos cuantos pasillos y el señor Reed escucharía cualquier ruido sospechoso, decidió encarar a quien fuera que se hubiera atrevido a invadir su espacio personal de esa forma.

Así que poco a poco, sintiendo cómo esa persona respiraba agitadamente en su cuello y le seguía cubriendo la boca, como si temiera cualquier sonido que pudiera escapar de esta (y oh, vaya que debía temerlo), fue girando su rostro.

No pasó ni un segundo y dio con el culpable. Llevaba el uniforme, le sacaba demasiados centímetros a su modesta estatura de 1.60 m. y el flequillo de su cabello oscuro le caía sobre los ojos, pero ni siquiera eso evitó que sus grandes ojos castaños chocaran con los verdes de ella. Y al mirarlo directamente, Sakura pudo jurar que el aire a su alrededor se hizo 10 veces más caliente y pesado.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora.-**

¡Hola a todos! Quise iniciar bien esta semana y subirles por fin el primer capítulo de _Falling for you_. A pesar de que, como les mencioné, esta historia está muy avanzada, hay capítulos que fueron escritos hace un par de años, así que obviamente requieren edición y es el porqué de la espera, pero espero que con los arreglos que le hice les guste. En caso lo duden, **todo el capítulo está ubicado un mes antes de la escena que les presenté en el preview (incluyendo la escena de Tomoyo y Shaoran antes del título del capítulo)**.

En esta ocasión estamos conociendo a nuestros personajes y su entorno. Una solitaria Sakura, un Shaoran muy popular y una un poco obsesiva Tomoyo. ¿Por qué todos son así? Puede que hayan comprendido un poco del por qué de su comportamiento, pero les aseguro que hay más por delante, jeje.

¡Y wow! ¿20 reviews solo en el prefacio? De verdad, _de verdad_ , ha sido el mejor recibimiento del mundo. Se los agradezco infinitamente y procuraré responderles entre hoy y mañana a todos los que pueda. Agradezco, de cualquier forma, cada review, fuera anónimo o de gente logueada, cada follow y cada favorito. Ahora tengo un poco de miedo de decepcionarlos (:insertecaradenerviosaquí:).

Solo me queda esperar saber qué opinan. ¡Hay pistas en este capítulo que quizá les sirvan para descrifrar en el futuro todo el embrollo en que este par se meterá! Espero con mucho entusiasmo sus reviews, me alegran los días 3!

Un abrazo!


End file.
